14 libras
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. El viento sopla y acaricia su rostro, es una lástima, hace buen tiempo. AU.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Inspirado en la canción "Fat Man" de Mogwai._

 _Había querido escribir algo con esta canción desde hace mucho pero tuve que entrar en un hiatus obligatorio de dos semanas con el fin de terminar mi ciclo escolar satisfactoriamente y aunque aún no me entregan resultados no he podido esperar más para volver a escribir._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación establecida. Universo alterno. Aged-up._**

* * *

 **14 libras.**

Mira el extenso firmamento, observa los cúmulos blancos pintados con manchas grises y ve las máquinas que intentan ser pájaros en el cielo. Suspira y sigue la trayectoria de los aviones hasta que se pierden en el horizonte.

—¿Qué haces?, te verán —escucha a su espalda.

Gira la cabeza y sin abandonar su posición mira al chico que le hubo hablado. También le está mirando, tiene una ceja levantada y se encuentra recargado en el marco de aluminio de la puerta de la terraza. Observa sus ojos encarnados un par de segundos y regresa la vista al cielo, donde se escuchan los motores de las bestias metálicas del ejército.

—Entra, es peligroso.

Asiente mas no se levanta de su lugar. Está sentado al borde de la terraza, con las piernas entre la barandilla, balancea sus piernas como un niño haría y mientras se agarra de los barrotes metálicos alza la cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás. El viento sopla y acaricia su rostro, es una lástima, hace buen tiempo.

Su compañero deja de insistir y regresa adentro de la casa. Alcanza a escuchar el golpeteo de trastos y cubiertos y siente algo de nostalgia, percibe el aroma de la comida que prepara su compañero, curry con pimientos rojos y se ríe un poco, fue el primer platillo que preparó cuando se mudaron para vivir juntos. Siempre amará la comida de Katsuki.

El cielo se oscurece, las nubes se tornan grises, casi negras, y empiezan a cubrir la bóveda celeste. Es un buen día, repite y cierra los ojos para sentir de nuevo el viento mover su cabello.

Un trueno hace estruendo en el firmamento y el relámpago ilumina por unos cuantos segundos las negruzcas nubes. Es impresionante el espectáculo que ofrece el cielo en ese momento y no puede despegar sus ojos cetrinos de la extensa bóveda. El azul eléctrico pinta por milésimas sus ojos de celeste y los estallidos hacen vibrar los cristales de las ventanas de su casa. Piensa que la misma tierra sabe lo que sucede y disfruta el rugido de su orquesta mientras pasan los minutos.

Aun cuando los cielos gritan el zumbido de las aves de metal no se ve menguado, de hecho le figuran sonar más fuerte, como si retaran a la naturaleza. Abre los ojos y los ve surcar el firmamento, vuelan como una bandada, en una formación de flecha avanzan hacia el oeste, sobre el extenso mar; cargan con la bandera del país en el armazón y con la voluntad de su gente en el piloto.

Desaparecen entre las nubes y después de un relámpago más el cielo comienza a llorar.

Las gotas caen contra su cara, cierra los ojos y poco a poco empapan sus mechones verdetes. Escucha a su compañero apagar la estufa y alejarse, perdiéndose en los pasillos de la casa, y sonríe.

De repente la lluvia deja de caer y abre los ojos para encontrarse una sombrilla sobre su persona. Voltea a ver al de ojos escarlatas, quien parado bajo el umbral de la puerta sostiene el paraguas para cubrirle de la lluvia.

—Si me hubieras hecho caso no habría tenido que sacar la sombrilla —se queja, mueve los labios como si hiciera un puchero pero sabe que no es en serio.

—Lo siento Kacchan —pide disculpas —, pero es que hoy es un buen día como para quedarse adentro de casa —insiste.

El más alto le mira escéptico —¿Lo es? —y entonces se acerca a él, se agacha hasta quedar de cuclillas y ahora ambos están bajo la sombrilla.

El rubio le observa, sabe que miente y no puede negarlo. Suspira —está bien, lo era —se rinde.

Katsuki sonríe y se acomoda a su lado, sentándose al igual que él al borde del balcón. El rumor de la lluvia contra la tela del paraguas los arrulla y a él le adormece el tibio contacto del mayor, el espacio entre sus costados es casi nulo, puede percibir la respiración del otro y la manera en que su epidermis se eriza al soplar el viento frío.

—¿Qué ves? —pregunta finalmente.

No hablan mucho sobre eso, el de cabello cenizo sabe que es una tortura para él cada día. Escuchar el más delicado sonido colma su cabeza de imágenes, y a veces es tan insoportable que su cuerpo se desconecta y termina desvaneciéndose a medio día. Antes pensaba que era una desagradable maldición, ahora ha aprendido a vivir con ello, aunque sigue siendo intolerable.

—El final del camino —responde al dirigir la vista al horizonte.

Mira por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero y observa su rostro lleno de frustración, frunce el entrecejo y mueve la vista al frente, siempre ha bromeado con él acerca de que le saldrán arrugas por tanto fruncir el ceño y a pesar de que está tentado a hacerlo de nuevo prefiere callar. Calla y escucha de nuevo, la lluvia, los truenos y la respiración moderada de Katsuki; ha sido un duro viaje pero sentir el calor corporal del rubio le recuerda lo que ya sabe y aún no cree.

Poco a poco la lluvia empieza a llenar el piso de la terraza y lentamente humedece sus ropas, el de ojos carmesí no ha de tardar en pedirle que mejor entren a la casa, no le gusta la lluvia y no sólo se ha quedado bajo ésta varios minutos sino que ya ha comenzado a empaparse y debe querer cambiarse de ropa. Mas no sucede, pasan cinco minutos y el rubio sigue observando el horizonte mientras sostiene firmemente la sombrilla.

Resignación.

—¿Y hoy es buen día? —le mira de soslayo, se empeña en molestarle por ello.

Sonríe de nuevo pero esta vez su voz se transforma en una risa, una que no puede contener, necesita más de eso, y de él. Más de él que de nada.

—Sí lo es —le dedica una sonrisa genuina, la más genuina de todas y el rubio se muestra débil ante él —, lo es porque estás aquí.

Porque estarán juntos hasta el final.

Katsuki detesta que hable de manera tan melindrosa puesto que no soporta la facilidad con que dice cosas tan vergonzosas; le tiene un poco de envidia por eso y desvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras muerde la parte interna de su labio inferior.

—Eres odioso —masculla el más alto y no puede hacer más que sonreír por su comentario.

Veintiún kilotones.

Lentamente le quita el paraguas al rubio y ante su mirada desconcertada cierra la sombrilla. El agua cae sobre ellos, clava su mirada cetrina en la escarlata del otro y se acerca a él juntando sus frentes. Le pide perdón, insiste que las cosas serían diferentes si hubiera muerto aquella vez.

Catorce libras.

Con tristeza siente una última brizna y se aferra a la mano de Katsuki, la aprieta con ternura y espera junto a él.

Dos latidos.

Una detonación.


End file.
